


Jeith NSFW Week 2019

by CastleSL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coercion, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubcon but not, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Parent!James, Roleplay, While Flying, kind of, professor!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/pseuds/CastleSL
Summary: A collection of smutty prompts for NSFW Jeith Week! Tags will be added with every new chapter!





	1. Roleplay

Keith was a brilliant pilot. He’d beaten every record set by his predecessor and set records that had yet to be beaten since he graduated ten years ago. So when he had been asked to come back and be a temporary instructor while the previous instructor was out on maternity leave, he had accepted. He didn’t plan on staying forever, but a couple months helping out on Earth wasn’t terrible. He could help build the next generation of pilots and still be part of the Garrison’s consultation department to deal with Blade matters. Overall, Keith thought it was a good deal. 

That being said, having the position of instructor also meant that Keith had to deal with stupid paperwork and parent/teacher conferences. 

Keith didn’t even glance up when he heard a soft knocking at his office door. 

“Come in.” He called and there were a cursory three seconds of silence before the visitor entered. Keith still didn’t look up from where he was scratching out another signature. “Can I help you?” Although Keith was dedicated to his students and to his work, dealing with parents was never an enjoyable or prioritized responsibility. 

“Yes. My name is James Griffin. You emailed me about my son?” That got definitely Keith’s attention. There was only one student whose parents Keith had to contact. James Griffin stood in his office, hair combed back and fancy suit barely hid under his coat. From what Keith had gathered, James was a lawyer or some bootlicking business type. Something overpaid and fun to throw around at public events. Keith always hated those types. He gestured to one of the two seats in front of his desk and James sat down with one judgemental glance at Keith’s disorganized paper stacks. Keith knew better than to call the man out on it. To the untrained eye, his desk was a warzone of papers and pens and spreadsheets, but to a Keith, the mess was perfectly crafted. But he wasn’t going to waste his breath explaining that to Griffin. 

“Yes, Bradley Griffin. He’s failing.” Keith stated bluntly while flipping through a small pile of graded quizzes and James looked like someone had just ripped the chair out from under him. 

“What?!” His voice sounded more like a squawk than actual words. “I don’t understand. He’s been showing me his test scores; he’s been getting all A’s.” 

“Then he’s forging them because your son hasn’t gotten higher than a C since the start of the term.” Keith accused and felt smug satisfaction rise up in his chest when he saw Griffin bristle. 

“Bradley would never.”

“That’s what you think.” 

“You couldn’t have contacted me about this sooner? The midterm evaluations were weeks ago. He told me he passed with flying colors!” James was visibly upset now, and Keith held down a smirk. 

“Look, I have your son’s test grades right here. The written exams were barely legible and his practical was a flop. If he needed more practice on simulators, all he had to do was ask, but he didn’t.” Just to prove his point, Keith slid several quizzes across the desk, all with Bradley Griffin’s name at the top. There were more red pen marks than actually printed questions. 

“Do you really want your son to pass?” Keith asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched James run a hand through his perfectly styled hair. It looked better a little messed up, in Keith’s opinion. 

“I don’t know any parents that wouldn’t. His education’s incredibly important.” Probably so he could get into some fancy grad program and become a bigwig like his father. Though if little Bradley didn’t have the grades, then Keith was certain that his well off father could pull some strings. It would hardly be an inconvenience to someone like him. 

“What are you willing to do to make sure he passes?” James’ answer was immediate. 

“Anything. I can come home from work early to make sure that his studying is up to par, if you let me see a syllabus, I can work with him on any lectures he didn’t understand.”

“And if that isn’t enough?”

“What?”

“It’s the end of the semester. It’s too late to put in extra time. You need a fast solution.” Without much thought, Keith dropped one hand from the desk to rest on the top of his thigh. James tracked the movement closely with his eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“Nothing that would put you out too much.” Keith’s hand slid a little higher up his thigh and James followed it with wide eyes. It was a pleasure to watch the realization wash over him like cold water. 

“Are you propositioning me?” James asked, slight awe in his voice. Keith would have found it cute if he wasn’t so focused on the task at hand. Which was getting James Griffin to bend to his will. He had the whole thing planned. James didn’t know the first thing about Garrison classes, he would flounder and beg and fall into Keith’s hands like putty. Keith was sure he had James right where he wanted him. But instead, James straightened in his seat, a dark look overtaking his expression. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked and Keith almost smirked. Almost. Something about James’ change in demeanor seemed off. 

“A doting father who would do anything to ensure his son’s future.” The instructor answered smoothly and James nodded his head, but not in defeat or resignation. No, he looked like he had won. 

“I didn’t expect you to remember, but to think so low of me?” James stood and reached inside his coat pocket. Keith nearly reached for the blade he kept stowed on his lower back, but just when he was about to unsheath it, James set a card on the desk. It was an old Garrison ID. With James’ face on it… oh no. 

“Bradley isn’t some fluke, wanting to be a pilot, he takes after his father,” James explained, voice tight as he pointed to the ranking on the ID. MFE, fighter class. “And as his ‘doting’ father, I study with Bradley every night, Mr. Kogane.” 

Shit. 

“And I’ve been helping my son learn to fly since he was in primary school. So I know for a _fact_ that Bradley isn’t failing your class. You’re failing him. _On purpose._ ”

Oh, _fuck._

“Why would you do that, Mr. Kogane? Ruin a kid’s dream of passing just so you could...?” James paused to let Keith fill in the blanks, but there was no answer. So James crept closer. “So you could blackmail me into bending over your desk like a whore?” By now, James had stepped around the desk so he was directly in Keith’s personal space. The instructor couldn’t even bring himself to get out of his chair, he just sunk further and further into it. Keith had already shown his cards, they both knew exactly what he had wanted and now he couldn’t take it back and deny it. “I would do a lot of things for my son, Kogane, but being your plaything today isn’t one of them.”

“I never said I wanted you to-” Keith hadn’t wanted anything that severe. He had just wanted to see how far he could push Griffin and make that superiority complex crack. Just a little. Maybe a lot. 

“No, you never _said_ but you sure as hell implied it.” James snapped and the way his voice dropped in pitch had Keith suddenly very uncomfortable in his tight uniform. “I worked alongside Iverson for four years. Maybe I should stop by his office on the way out and fill him in on our meeting.” The suggestion was made so casually and Keith felt himself go a little pale. 

“You can’t!” If Iverson had any idea what Keith had tried to pull, he’d never be allowed on Garrison property again. He’d lose his job and his reputation- hell, he’d probably have to leave earth to avoid the shame. 

“I can’t let him know you’re failing young cadets in order to coerce parents into fucking you? As a law-abiding and self-respecting citizen, I should already be in his office by now.” But he wasn’t. No, James was looming over Keith with an authority that he wasn’t used to seeing. James was a prudish, spoiled brat who whined when people broke protocol and when he didn’t get his way. James Griffin was a goody-two-shoes and a pushover. He wasn’t this… dominating. 

“It…” Keith started to protest once again but James quirked a brow and took a pointed step towards the door, daring him. One wrong word and Keith’s life would be over. “This never involved other parents.” He admitted and his whole face burned with embarrassment. It was the truth, though. Keith never dared to do this with anyone else. Just James. 

“So I’m special? You made my kid suffer just for me?” The words were sharp and mocking. James leaned back against the desk to stare down at Keith, who shook his head. 

“No. He’s fine. He’s not failing-”

“So you lied to me so you could manipulate me.” James finished for him and Keith winced. When it was laid out like that, it made Keith sound horrible. Maybe he was. “I missed an afternoon of work for this, Kogane.” James continued, while Keith kept his eyes on the ground. “So, how are you going to make it up to me?” That actually got Keith to look up at the other man. 

“What?”

“I wasted time and sanity dealing with you today.” James pointed towards Keith’s crotch with a perfectly manicured hand. “And even though I caught you red-handed, you’re still enjoying yourself.” 

Sure enough, Keith was hard. No, he was _rock hard_ and aching between his legs. For the entirety of their conversation, Keith had kept his cool and didn’t let himself slip even a little. Then James flipped the script on him and Keith- well, he obviously wasn’t as upset with the turn of events as he should have been. 

“I…” Keith had no excuse, no way of explaining away how James had gotten him so hot and bothered, not like Keith could explain it himself. But apparently, James wasn’t looking for any type of excuse because the next thing Keith knew, there was a foot pressed to his crotch. “What are you-?”

“This is what you wanted, right?” James asked and his tone was far too conversational while he currently had the soul of his foot nestled against the line of Keith’s cock, no pressing down, just resting against it. A reminder, more than a threat. An offering. “Me, all to yourself, and the chance to use me to get off in some way.” James flexed his foot and Keith twitched. “So, get to it.” 

“I’m not going to get off on your _foot_ , you fucking cree-!” Keith’s voice got caught in his throat when James shifted, just the slightest bit, and _pressed._

“Don’t yell so loud.” James chastised, but his expression was far too pleased. “One of your coworkers might get worried and come check in on you.” And Christ, that was almost worse than James ratting him out to Iverson. The thought of anyone, cadet or professor, passing by and seeing Keith like this made his cheeks flush an even darker shade of red. They’d see him, a respected instructor, pinned to a chair by a foot pressed to his cock. What’s even worse is that they would see him _liking it._ Keith liked that this smug bastard was holding him down with just a confident stare and a well placed stance. If it had been anyone else, Keith would have snapped their ankle by now. But this was James. It was _different._ Without thinking about the consequences, Keith did what he felt was best. He rolled his hips and started to grind on James’ like a horny teenager. 

“You’re a- Shit! A fucking dick.” Keith hissed between clenched teeth, even though his blush had crept up to the tips of his ears. James didn’t seem at all bothered by the name calling. 

“Says the man who was gonna fail my son for a decent fuck.” Just to prove his point, the toe of James’ foot flexed forward and Keith’s back arched. Even through the thick fabric of his pants and briefs, he could feel the head of his cock being squeezed. And as soon as the pressure came, it was gone the next moment. James smirked when Keith shot him a dirty look. 

“Go faster.” James ordered.

“Go fuck yourself.” Keith replied.

“Only if you watch.” The reply was immediate and Keith actually blanked for a second afterward. That was… a bold statement. One that had Keith’s imagination spiraling in the best of ways. He imagined James on his desk, naked and legs spread, fucking himself open. He’d use his fingers to drive himself crazy, all the while watching Keith stare. Maybe he’d use a toy; the kinky fucker probably had a chest full of them. And Keith… really wanted to find out. 

It was at that stop in Keith’s train of thought that he blinked and looked directly in front of him to stare at the bulge barely an arm’s width away. James was definitely enjoying this as much as Keith, maybe even more, and that thought made Keith whine in the back of his throat. It was so close. If Keith wasn’t currently being stepped on, he could just reach out and tug James closer to get his mouth on that-

No. Nope. Call him a weak man, but he could not do this. 

“James?” The reedy tone of his voice must have clued James in because the pressure on his cock as gone and he was staring down at Keith worriedly. 

“Yeah?”

“I know I said I wanted to go through with this to the end. But I need you on my bed right now.” Preferably naked, face down, ass up, and taking Keith like the champ he was. James snickered and at least had the decency not to call Keith out on breaking character first. 

“Can’t we finish here? Things are just getting goo- Mph!” James was silenced by a hand fisting the collar of his shirt and tugging him down for a kiss. It was a kiss that Keith was famous for, brash and demanding and full of teeth. Not that James minded, rather, he had a hard time not slipping into his boyfriend’s lap and deepening the kiss even further. But Keith broke away before he could try. 

“If we start here, I’m not gonna be done with you until after this place closes.” There was a fire in Keith’s eyes that made James’ throat go dry and he obediently nodded his head. Once Keith got _that_ look on his face, there was no questioning him. James smiled when Keith leaned in to nip at his neck playfully. 

“And James?” 

“Yeah?”

“I think Bradley’s gonna pass.” 

Keith’s lame joke and James’ proceeding laughing fit was almost enough to ruin the mood. Almost.


	2. While Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Keith are flying to yet another diplomacy gig years after the war is over. But it certainly isn't a boring trip.

“Keep your eyes on the route!”

“Quite backseat flying!”

“I would if you actually paid attention.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and didn’t bother giving his boyfriend a reply. Sure, James was a great pilot and an incredibly competent soldier. There was a reason he was part of the MFE unit, after all, but _fuck_ if the nagging wasn’t starting to get to him. Even if the war was over and James had loosened up a little, he was still a stickler for following the rules. 

“I’ve been flying since my arms were long enough to hold the steering, _relax._ ” 

“I don’t care if you’ve been flying since birth, focus on where you’re going.” James huffed and Keith was tempted to fling the ship forward to throw James off his feet and knock him on his ass. But he kept himself in check. There was no need getting James on his case any more than he already was. 

“I could fly this thing with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back.”

“Maybe in your dreams.”

“Or maybe I’m just that good.” Keith didn’t brag about his skills. He usually let his ability speak for itself and leave it at that. But when he knew it would annoy his boyfriend, Keith liked to play up the cocky attitude. He didn’t even have to look up to know James was rolling his eyes. He expected a reply, for James to call him out for having a big head and remind him to keep his eyes on the road. Instead, he heard the click of James removing his seatbelt behind him and stand from the passenger chair. 

“What, can’t bear to watch?” Keith had a smug grin on his face as he twisted around to look over his left shoulder towards the back of the cockpit. But James wasn’t leaving. Instead, Keith barely caught James rounding the right side of the pilot’s chair out of the corner of his eyes. Keith straightened back in his seat to look to his right, James was leaning down and close enough that their noses touched. 

“You say you’re that good? Prove it.” Before Keith could ask what the hell James meant by that, his boyfriend slid down to his knees and nestled himself snugly between the pilot’s legs. Keith stared down at James with wide eyes, his grip on the steering turning white-knuckled. James, the little shit, just gave him a pleasant little smile. 

“Eyes on the prize, Paladin.” Keith’s head snapped back up so he could watch where he was flying, but he was hyper-focused on James’ hands slowly sliding up his leg to undo the seam at the front of his pants. Keith hadn’t worn the Garrison standard flight suit in a while, but he didn’t remember _that_ being a feature. 

“James?” No answer. 

“James, what’re you- Oh fuck…” He felt more than saw James’ nimble fingers slip inside his pants and tug his not-so flaccid cock out from his underwear. Suddenly Keith was very tempted to switch the ship to autopilot because holy fuck his boyfriend had his cock in his hand. 

“It’s a long trip to the rendezvous point with the others. So I’m gonna pass the time and you’re gonna be the good pilot you are and keep us on course.” James looked up with these doe eyes that Keith was sure would have even made Zarkon weak in the knees. “Since you can fly this thing with your eyes closed, then doing it while I suck you off won’t be a problem, right?” Keith’s tongue felt three times too big, his palms started to sweat. But eventually, he steeled his expression and nodded. If James wanted a challenge, Keith wouldn’t disappoint. 

Not even a second after Keith gave his agreement, James dove forward and sucked Keith into his mouth, all the way down until his nose was pressed against the fabric of Keith’s pants. Keith was only half hard, but with James’ tongue playing with the head and running along the thick under-vein, it didn’t take any time at all to coax the Black Paladin to full hardness. And once that happened, all bets were off. 

James was good at sucking cock. He _enjoyed_ it. His gag reflex was next to non-existent, so when Keith’s hips jolted upwards, he took it in stride. His throat relaxed to accommodate the intrusion until he could take Keith down all the way to the root. James felt Keith’s thighs quake on either side of him and heard his breath hitch above him. The only thing keeping a pleased smirk off his face was his lips stretched wide around Keith’s base. 

“Oh _shit._ ” It took every ounce of willpower that Keith had not to abandon the controls and opt for gripping James’ hair instead. He kept his eyes focused forward and made sure that he was still flying in the right direction. There were no asteroid fields or space highways that Keith had to be worried about, but if he lost track of the ship’s direction then they were fucked. Which meant he couldn’t look down and watch his boyfriend suck cock like a professional, which was a true shame. James always looked best with a cock stuffed down his throat and not being able to lean back and stare was killing him. 

“Fuck, baby. Just like that.” Keith huffed as he canted his hips forward into his boyfriend’s willing mouth. With every push of his hips, James met him halfway and swallowed around him before pulling back with the most sinful sounding moans. If Keith ever got to record the sounds James made, he’d have enough spank-bank material to last him years. At some point, James moaned around Keith’s cock and the resounding vibrations made Keith jolt the whole ship forward. James pulled away just long enough to choke out a laugh. 

“Getting distracted, there?” He teased and Keith scowled. That had been a dirty move and they both knew it. So Keith, being the athletic man he was, hooked an ankle around the back of James’ head to drag that perfect mouth back onto his cock. James didn’t offer any protests, he just went right back to sucking off his very capable pilot. And that’s how things continued for a while before Keith felt that tell-tale coil of heat in his gut. 

“Shit, James, I’m close.” Keith hissed through gritted teeth. He’d been running drills for the past two weeks, non-stop, and James was just as busy working with the next squadron of MFE’s. They hadn’t had any time to relax, let alone be intimate. So yeah, Keith had been pent up. And having James bobbing up and down on his cock drove him to the limit fast. Despite his determination to stay on track and prove James wrong, Keith let one hand fall from the steering to reach down and tangle in James’ soft brown locks. 

Rather than call him out on it, James moaned around Keith’s cock and bobbed his head faster. His tongue worked Keith’s slit and with every upstroke, he sucked his cock clean of any excess saliva. James didn’t give messy blowjobs.

“Fuck, James. _James!_ ” Keith’s back snapped into an arch and he came with a moan more animal than human. His hips pushed forward and he was really glad that he gave James a warning. His cock jerked in James’ mouth before shooting hot ropes of cum down his throat. And James drank it all greedily, not allowing a single drop to go to waste. Just like the good soldier he was. 

Once Keith came down from his high, he flopped against his chair, boneless. James popped off his cock with a dazed smile on his face and tucked Keith back in. Then he rose up on his feet to take control of the ship while Keith caught his breath. 

“Alright, I’ll admit it. You didn’t get nearly as distracted as I wanted you to.” James conceded with a sigh but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. After a second, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back against Keith’s chest. 

“Told you. Now, why don’t we switch places so I can return the favor?” James thought about it for a second before grinning. 

“You’re on.”


	3. Bondage/Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's been away from Earth for a while, but James has quite the welcome back present.

The Blade landed on the Garrison landing deck after five months on a diplomacy mission. Admirals and commanders alike were lined up to greet the returning Galra; years of healing after the war had led to positive relations between the two organizations. Earth was no a regular resting point for the Blade, which Keith was always appreciative of. He was one of the first off the ship once the doors open, running out to meet the Garrison officers waiting for them. Shiro was waiting for him with open arms, along with the Holts, and MFE pilots. 

But James was nowhere in sight. 

It wasn’t like he and Keith had anything serious. A few dates before the Blades on Earth were deployed back into the far reaches of space, a few video chats when time permitted, some more innocent than others. And a few promises made, like how Keith promised to come back to Earth and how James promised to be there when he got back. James was always so focused on fairness and protocol, so Keith had a hard time not taking it personally when-

“Hiya!” Keith spun around to see Nadia Rizavi trotting up to him with a big smile on her face. Keith hadn’t spoken to her much but James always spoke so highly of her. He bowed his head in greeting. 

“You looking for Griffin?” There was a knowing sparkle in her eyes as she leaned in close, a little too close. Keith actually leaned back a little to avoid any unwanted nose-bumping. 

“No, not really-” He cut himself off and looked down to the side. Had he really been that obvious? He hadn’t looked around _that_ much.

“Really? Cuz’ he said you two were supposed to meet when you landed.” 

“He did?” 

“Mhmm. Wouldn’t stop talking about you.” And if James wasn’t talking about Keith? Well, his dopey smile and flushed cheeks were always enough to clue everyone in one what he was _thinking_ about. “Commander Shirogane started teasing him about.” Well, now that explained Shiro’s comments about having a good time back on earth. 

“So where is he?” Keith asked and for a split second, there was a dangerous flash in Nadia’s eyes that he didn’t know what to make of. As soon as it came, though, it was gone and she was beaming. 

“He’s probably in his room! I bet he lost track of time, you know, ironing socks and color coordinating his closet.” Keith opened his mouth to ask how on earth James, a man with four separate alarms every morning, could lose track of time, but Nadia had already started to walk away. “I’ll see you around, Keith! Have fun with our fearless leader!” She called over her shoulder before trotting over to link arms with Ina. 

That left Keith to his own devices and his primary objective was to find the missing MFE pilot.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

Keith knew where James’ room was. He’d been over a handful of times the last time he was on earth. Despite his uptight nature, Keith had discovered James had a pretty decent taste in movies, so they’d used his private quarters to their advantage. Keith made it there in a short walk through the halls. He knew the Garrison like the back of his hand. He knocked on James’ door several times and waited for a response. If it wasn’t for his Gala hearing, he never would have picked up the muffled yell from inside. 

“Griffin?” Keith called and, again, there was an indistinct yell from inside. When Keith tried the pad on the side of the door, he found it unlocked. That wasn’t right. Maybe Rizavi was right, James’ closet might have caved in and trapped him underneath all his pressed shirts. 

That wasn’t what Keith found on the other side of the door when he stepped inside the room. 

James was inside alright, but he wasn’t curled over an ironing board as Rizavi suggested. No, he was on the bed, with his hands trapped against the wall in cuffs and a slim black cloth gagging him. He was staring at Keith with wide eyes and he yanked on the cuffs, trying to break free. Clearly, he hadn’t expected Keith to walk in, but that didn’t stop him from rushing over to tug the gag out of James’ mouth.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Keith threw the gag to the floor and James coughed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. 

“Fucking Nadia!” It sounded like he’d wanted to scream that for hours. Keith blinked and looked down at James’... intricate outfit. Not that he could get a proper look at it, the Blade member felt his knees start to go weak. 

James was dressed in lingerie, but not just any lingerie. Black lace encased his legs, connecting to sleek black garters and a deep red thong leaving little to the imagination. Not to mention the black and red choker around James’ neck, making it look so long and slender. Other than that, the MFE pilot was completely bare. Keith felt his mouth go dry. 

“Rizavi did this?”

“Yes! You think I would just tie myself up and miss the ceremony on purpose?” Keith shrugged his shoulders. 

“It was hardly a ceremony.”

“I’m a lieutenant! I should have been there! Iverson’s never gonna let me hear the end of this.” James lamented and threw his head back against the pillow. Keith, as much as he wanted to feel some kind of sympathy, couldn’t bring himself to even pretend to feel bad. When James didn’t feel his wrists being untied, he looked up again. “Keith?”

“You look really good like this.” The words were out of his mouth before Keith could think to stop them. James went bright red. 

“O-oh?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice seemed distant like he was lost in a trance as he stared. James was built solid, no doubt about that. But the delicate lace gave the illusion of soft curves, ones that Keith wanted to explore for hours. He always thought James was attractive but like this? He was stunning. “Rizavi has good taste.” 

Keith expected James to scoff and argue that Rizavi was just a nosy pervert, which, yeah, she was. But there was nothing of the kind; James remained perfectly silent and when Keith looked back up at his face, he saw the lieutenant was blushing redder than the lace around his throat. 

“Rizavi didn’t buy the outfit, did she?” After all, it would make sense. James could take care of himself and if he hadn’t wanted it, he wouldn’t have just let himself be stripped down and redressed in something so provocative. Keith watched James clench his jaw a few times before screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head and answering. He was so embarrassed, it was cute. 

“I… wanted to surprise you when you got back.” His voice was barely above a mutter and Keith’s eyes went wide. He wouldn’t have expected this from anyone, let alone someone as astute as James Griffin. “But I was gonna take it off before you arrived.” 

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“I thought it was too much.” What if Keith didn’t like it? What if he thought James was a freak? A pervert? They hadn’t even properly dated for longer than a few months over long distance. There was no way of knowing if Keith would even like it, what if he thought it was funny? James wouldn’t have been able to face the humiliation if Keith saw him like this and laughed. “I was gonna wait, but Nadia wouldn’t let me take it off.” No, instead, she’d tripped him, pushed him onto the bed and locked his wrists to the wall with magnetic cuffs. Like the real best friend she was. 

“Nadia was here when you got dressed?” Even with his hands locked over his head James still tried his best to bury his face into the side of his arm. 

“I couldn’t reach around to do the laces in the back.” And James had already been halfway done. He’d just wanted to see what it looked like on him, then he’d pack it away for another time. But Nadia knew that James would keep pushing it off until Keith left again. He risked cracking an eye open and glancing at Keith when the Blade didn’t say anything for a long time. 

“Remind me to thank Rizavi the next time I see her.” Hell, he’d take her on a shopping spree if that would get his gratitude across. He reached a hand down to cup James’ cheek and pull his face out from his arm so their eyes could meet properly. 

“You look so fucking beautiful.” James’ breath hitched and Keith could practically feel his pulse skyrocket. Or maybe it was his own heartbeat. “I was in space for so long. I didn’t expect anyone to wait for me. But you did.” Keith’s thumb gently stroked over James’ cheekbone. “Then I come back to _this?_ And you were gonna keep this from me? I don’t get you at all.” James couldn’t give an answer to that. He could barely breathe at all as Keith leaned down so close that they could feel each other’s body heat. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The question was spoken so softly, so reverently. James almost didn’t have the brain capacity to answer. Almost. He nodded his head with a rushed out “Please.” and that was all it took. 

Keith dove in that last inch and captured James’ mouth in a searing kiss. It was dominating and aggressive and so, so perfect. Keith kissed like he fought and James was so powerless to it. He opened his mouth willingly to Keith’s probing tongue and let himself be taken for all he was worth. He’d been dreaming of this contact for months and from the way Keith’s fingers slipped into his hair, he wasn’t the only one. He barely even registered when Keith lifted himself on the bed to straddle and settle on James’ lap, all while staying locked in the kiss. From the new angle, he could cradle James’ head with one hand while the other finally was emboldened enough to run over the lace with obsessive appreciation. James arched up into the touch, his nerves were lit up with electricity with every passing swipe of Keith’s fingers. They only pulled away when they desperately needed air, and even then, Keith kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“This is so unfair… I just want to _ruin you._ ”

“Then do it.” James wasn’t sure if it was the light, but for a second he was sure Keith’s eyes flashed yellow. But he couldn’t be sure. “I’ve already missed the whole day, might as well make it worth my while.” Just to push his luck- and drive Keith crazy- James rolled his hips up against Keith’s. The Blade hissed through his teeth and pulled his hand away from James’ face to press into the mattress and give him some stability. 

“One condition: I get to take you just like this.” Keith tapped the cuffs and smirked when his partner huffed. 

“But my wrists are sore!” James whined, only to be silenced with a thumb pressed to his bottom lip, silently requesting access. James opened his mouth after a second of deliberation and Keith pushed in with an approving growl. 

“Not as sore as the rest of you’s gonna be when I’m finished.”


End file.
